Deathflower's Blood Path
by warriorquartet
Summary: Deathflower looks like an ordinary cat on the outside, but she was hiding a big secret: She had a dark side, Bloodfang!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hi! This is our first story, super exciting! This story is based off of the ****_Warrior Cats _****series by Erin Hunter. There are four of us here and each one of us writes for one of the cats in the story. On to the reading!**

* * *

The black and red she-cat ran through the burning town laughing at all the destruction she caused. Cats screamed in terror but some were silenced by the she-cat's sharp blood-stained claws. She ran out of the town and didn't stop until she got to the top of the hill. The screams were gone, but the town still burned. The she-cat smiled and turned away. The black and red cat's fur turned all black with a purple flower on her right eye. The cat looked at the town with fear in her eyes.

"No, not again, stupid Bloodfang! Why do you keep coming out?!" She hissed to herself.

"But you need me Deathflower, you're weak without me!" Bloodfang meowed from inside her.

"I never needed you and i still don't!" Deathflower growled. Deathflower started running and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

**Stick around to read more!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So you've read the prologue, here's the first chapter! **

* * *

It had been two years now since the "tragic" incident that happened in one of the cat villages. Deathflower prowled around the grassy hill that overlooked a new village. She traveled from village to village, never entering, but staying on the outskirts of it. She stayed close enough to where there was food available and where she could see the daily activity of the village. Ever since the incident she had caused, she made sure not to come into contact with any of the other cats; to keep her other -Bloodfang- in control. Now she hid down among high grass, swinging her tail from side to side. She had been stalking her prey for some time. A rabbit to calm her growling stomach. They were hard to catch, but she was determined to catch it. "Allow me to do it for you" Whispered Bloodfang. " No! I'm not letting you out, so shut up will you!" Deathflower replied in a hiss. She laid still at the rabbit as it chewed calmly on a patch of grass, unaware of the danger it was in. As she was about to pounce on it, another feline appeared taking Deathflower's prey. She angrily stood up.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?! That was mine!" She yelled in outrage.

"Oh sorry, you need to be faster to catch a rabbit!" The cat said, dropping the rabbit.

Growling, Deathflower kicked at the ground beneath her. "I would have been faster, if you hadn't of been in the bloody way. At least I didn't have to do any of the work" She said swiftly taking the rabbit into her mouth. "Thanks" She said as she turned and began to walk away.

"Hey! You were on my clan's territory! What's your name by the way? Mine's Pandacloud." Pandacloud stated.

"Last time I checked, this was no one's territory." She said stopping and turning towards Pandacloud. "Who I am does not concern you, so get going."

"These woods belong to the four clans and this part is Wind clan's, my clan. So if anyone is to get going then it should be you!" Pandacloud hissed.

Deathflower glared and turned once more "I'll get going then, don't get your fur in a bunch." She said as she started to run, the pounding of her feet echoing throughout the forest.

"Rude feline!" Pandacloud spat walking away.

Deathflower had heard what the other feline had said and shook her head. "I could have taken care of that idiotic cat!" Bloodfang said. "Shut up!" Deathflower growled, her feet pounding on the dirt ground below. She came to rest at an oak tree, the shadow providing protection from the burning sun. She sank her teeth deeper into the rabbit, tasting the metallic liquid. She quickly looked up as she heard the rustling of leaves and sighed. "What is it this time?" She mumbled.

* * *

Ashheart heard the sound of another cat and ran through the trees to see who it was. She slowed down as she saw an unfamiliar cat at an oak tree eating a rabbit. Ashheart looked around to see if there were any other cats around. When she saw that there were no others, she slowly approached the black and red cat. "What are you doing here?" Ashheart asked slightly uneasy. "I've never seen you around before."

Deathflower craned her neck and looked up at the cat. She sighed in frustration and hid the meal under her paws. "My day just keeps getting better." She said through her teeth. "I'm eating as you can see and I've never seen you around here either. You can keep on moving and mind your own business!" she snapped as she bent her head down and took a bite of the rabbit, savoring it.

"This is my clans territory." Ashheart explained calmly. "What clan are you from anyway?"

Sighing loudly, Deathflower took her rabbit into her mouth again. "Seriously which territory is free? I belong to no clan and if you insist on pestering me, I guess I should be leaving." She said

"Don't leave!" Ashheart said quickly. "At least not before telling me a little bit more about who you are."

"Can't, that's disclosed information, now why won't you all let me eat in peace?" She said chewing on the rabbit.

Ashheart sighed and started to walk away, but then turned back and said, "I'll let you eat in peace for now, but later, if you're back in this territory, I want to know more about you."

" You won-" She started to say and before she knew it she had pounced angrily on the feline, her claws out and her fur changed. "You're territory is it?" She purred eerily.

Ashheart shrieked and tried to back away from other cat. "Y-y-yeah it is my territory." She said quietly.

She snickered and tilted her head to the side "Then if I kill you I have the territory yes?" She said smiling and showing a row of sharp teeth added, "I don't mind killing more off 'my kind'"

"You won't kill me." Ashheart hissed quietly. "You don't think that I know about you, but I do. I've heard stories about what you did to that cat village a few years ago."

Bloodfang grinned and straighten herself up "Oh really? Wonderful piece of art work I did that day, hehehe, never did get to finish it though." She said as she clawed deeply into the other cat's face.

Pandacloud jumped out of the bushes, knocking Bloodfang off of Ashheart and pinning her down. "You won't be taking anyones territory today." Pandacloud growled.

Bloodfang looked up at Pandacloud and smirked " Ello there, I was coming after you next ya know." She said using her hind legs to kick the other side of her.

"If you think you can just come into our territories and do what you want, then you're badly mistaken!" Pandacloud yowled as she swung her claws at Bloodfang.

Bloodfang dodged swiftly with ease and appeared quickly behind the other feline. "Yes, I do what I please and you are the one that is badly mistaken." She said digging her claws into the other cat's side.

Pandacloud spun around and swipped her claws across Bloodfang's face. "I don't care if you are the killer Bloodfang, you're going to leave now or die!" Pandacloud threatened.

Ashheart jumped up and stood between Bloodfang and Pandacloud. "Both of you, STOP! We're not going to kill our own kind." She turned to Bloodfang and added, "Until you can be somewhat civil get OUT of our territories!"

"Ashheart you're too nice, this is Bloodfang you are letting leave." Pandacloud meowed.

Bloodfang gave a low growl before her fur turned back. She looked at both the cats with horror and could feel blood dripping down her cheek. "I-I'm S-So sorry." she said

Pandacloud looked at Deathflower confused.

Ashheart stood a moment in thought then turned to Deathflower, "I think you have some explaining to do."

Deathflower looked back and forth at the two of them and narrowed her eyes. "I will... Just get off me will ya?"

Pandacloud started licking her wounds, "Just start explaining." She growled.

"M-My name is Deathflower... Bloodfang is my other. I don't know when this started, but I've been trying to control Bloodfang as best as I can, ever since the inccident.. Happy now? Don't bother with me from now on."

"What incident?" Pandacloud asked.

"You don't need to know about!" She said angrily.

Ashheart carefully took a step forward, "Tell us what happened." She said

"Yeah I think we deserve to know after you just tried to kill us!" Pandacloud hissed.

"I'm not telling some stupid clan cuddle cats." She said looking away and huffing.

"Stupid fur ball. Why can't you just answer us?" Pandacloud asked, annoyed.

"Because you're from the clans, I don't trust any of you." She said licking her paws.

"We could just hold you prisoner." Pandacloud suggested.

"Go ahead and see what happens." She growled again.

"Like what? Bloodfang will come out again? I think we can handle her." Pandacloud said

"You were lucky enough that I was keeping her controlled, she has destroyed over 10 villages. All of them- wiped out." Deathflower said

"Clan cats aren't like those weak village cats, we're stronger." Pandacloud said

"And she has almost wiped out your clan." She replied giving her a serious look. "But I stopped her."

"Really, you don't even know where our clan's camps are in this forest. Besides, this is your first time in the forest." Pandacloud explained.

"Mine, but not Bloodfang's. Now leave me be." She said flicking her tail, getting up, and walking away.

"Said the one who's on our territory." Pandacloud grumbled to herself.

Ashheart watched Deathflower walk away then turned to Pandacloud, "What are we gonna do about her...or them?" She asked

"I don't know just keep a look out from now on and i'll do the same. I'm going back to the wind clan. See ya later!" Pandacloud said as she disappeared into the bushes.

Ashheart nodded and walked back to the oak tree she had met Deathflower at. "That was one interesting cat." She said to herself as she laid down and started her nap.

* * *

**Now Ashheart and Pandacloud know about Deathflower and her other side. Keep on reading to find out more!**


	3. Chapter 2

Deathflower had finished the rabbit and now laid herself near a cool stream. She lapped at the water, feeling they dryness leave her mouth. Laying her head on her paws, she let out a long, loud sigh. She hadn't told anyone... She had always been careful to keep away from all and to keep Bloodfang deep within her. All she had wanted was a piece of meat to settle her hunger and it had lead to all those events. She grumbled swinging one of her paws in the water. "Stupid felines..." She muttered.

* * *

After a few minutes of naapping, Ashheart got up and started walking out of her clan, the way Deathflower had went. She had been unable to stop thinking about Deathflower and her other side, Bloodfang. She needed to know more about this mysterious cat, even at the risk of getting hurt. Ashheart walked out of her territory and found Deathflower lying down near a cool stream. She came 5 feet away from the other cat, then stopped, contemplating whether or not she should attempt at a conversation with this feline. She came a few feet closer and laid down next to her and quietly lapped at the water.

* * *

Pandacloud had decided to hunt instead of going back to tell her leader about Deathflower and Bloodfang. She sniffed the air to find the scent of rabbit and it was fresh. Pandacloud crouched down once she found the rabbit. She pounced on the rabbit and it dodged and ran into some bushes as Pandacloud raced after it. She stopped when she noticed two cats lying next to a stream. Pandacloud backed into the bushes and watched them.

* * *

Deathflower gave the other feline a side glance and grumbled under her breath. She sighed as she kept swinging her paw into the water, enjoying the way it disfigured her reflection. "It's been a while since I've been around other cats..." She said

"Don't you get lonely living like that?" Ashheart asked

"Hmm? Not really..." She said quietly

"Have you always been like this, having Bloodfang as your other side?"

"Mmmm, yes. Bloodfang and I were previously twins, but in an unfortunate accident she ended up dying. Somehow she managed to dwell inside me and at the age of 8 she appeared and killed our mother." She said "My father shunned me and he ended up with the same fate as my mother. I've lived alone for some time."

"Oh, what's it like when it happens. I mean when Bloodfang takes over?...You don't have control over what you do at all?"

"It's like being trapped. It's suffocating, darkness surrounds you. You can only see what is happening and you can't do anything. You feel so helpless." She said looking over at the other cat.

"How do you get back to being Deathflower?" Ashheart asked.

"I don't know." She simply said, licking at her soaked paw. "It seems as if I dominate this body, but it's Bloodfang that truly does." She turned her head and looked at Ashheart, "Why are you asking so many questions? Are you planning on turning me in?"

"I'm not gonna turn you in." Ashheart responded, "I just wanted to know more about what happened to you."

"Why? It isn't something you are going to be able to fix." She said, stretching, before standing up. She sniffed the air and smirked, "You can come out ,you know, little kitty. She said directing it to Pandacloud.

Pandacloud padded out of the bushes, sat down, and began licking her paw. "Good sense of smell." She commented.

"Don't you know that eavesdropping is rude?" Deathflower said, whacking her tail on the felines head.

"I was chasing a mouse through the bushes when I saw you two talking and... well I got curious." Pandacloud explained.

"You got curious? Curious as to what?" She asked.

"About what you two were talking about...Ashheart's not the only cat that wanted to know more about you and Bloodfang." Pandacloud answered.

"Huh? Am I just that bloody awesome?" She asked, jumping up once and entering a series of poses.

"In your dreams." Pandacloud mumbled.

Deathflower laughed and patted Pandacloud on the back, " Aw! Don't be jealous mate! Not everyone can have such awesomeness within them!"

"You're not awesome!" Pandacloud meowed, her ears twitched with annoyance.

"Well I'm not surprised you don't agree." She said shrugging "Calm down, kitty. Don't want to get hurt, now do we?" She said pawing at the grass beneath her feet.

Pandacloud bent down and started to lap at the water. When she was done, she brought her head back up. "You know how you said that you couldn't control Bloodfang? Well, can't you learn how to control her?" She asked.

"Learn to control Bloodfang? I've tried, but shes stubborn." She said staring at the feline. Her eyes widened as she felt a pulsing within her. " I must leave!" She gasped turning around, before rushing through the forest away from the others.

"I don't know about you Ashheart but I think we can help her!" Pandacloud said running after Deathflower.

"Yeah." Ashheart agreed, as she quickly got up and ran after her friend.

* * *

**What are Ashheart and Pandacloud gonna do now? Keep on reading! If you like, or hate what you read, leave a review :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ashheart and Pandacloud to the rescue!**

* * *

"How exactly are we gonna help Deathflower?" Ashheart asked Pandacloud as they were running.

"I was thinking that if she joined one of the clans and made friends, she wouldn't want to kill them and that could help her resist Bloodfang." Pandacloud explained.

"Which clan would she join though?" Ashheart asked.

"Which ever one she chooses, I guess". Pandacloud answered.

"Ok, but if she's Bloodfang right now, shouldn't we stay away?"

"Yeah."

Ashheart ran to the bushes around the corner from where Deathflower had gone. "C'mon!" She yelled to Pandacloud.

Pandacloud followed Ashheart through the bushes.

* * *

The pounding of Deathflower's heart was all that rang through her ears. Even the pounding of her paws beneath the earth was as loud as her beating heart. Her vision had plunged into total darkness, but her body kept moving. Chuckling turned to mad laughter and she soon felt herself stop.

Pandacloud noticed Deathflower, now Bloodfang, stop so she dug her claws into the ground and skid to a stop right in front of the she-cat.

"'Ello little kitten." She purred in an eerie voice as she tilted her head, staring at the other feline.

"Why do you have to keep appearing?!" Pandacloud growled.

"Why do you have to keep living?" She asked right back, taking a step forward.

Pandacloud didn't move, "Deathflower is your sister right?! You should let her live her own life!" She growled again.

"Why should I allow her to live her life? I'm the one that has helped her survive and I want to live my life as well." She purred. "I suggest you stop interfering before something happens to you and your clan."

"She can fight her own battles!" Pandacloud growled.

Bloodfang let out a laugh "You just want to die don't you?" she said approaching the other like a predator.

"You were alive once, so you know how it feels to be your own cat. Now you have taken your sister's freedom, she can't even have friends because of you. Don't you want your sister to be happy?!" Pandacloud crouched down into a fighting position.

"There is no need for friends, they soon betray you. There is no such thing as freedom and she only needs me to be happy." She hissed before jumping on the other, claws outstretched.

Pandacloud used her back paws to push the she-cat off. She leapt to her feet, "Really, so you're both happy with the way things are?"

"Yes we are." She growled as she landed on her feet. She gave Pandacloud a grin, "Because we both have a power, a greater power than the clans will ever obtain." She said, her eyes losing their whites and going completely red.

"That's where you're wrong. Deathflower said so herself that she wasn't happy and nothing is stronger than the clans!" Pandacloud jumped at Bloodfang with her claws out.

Bloodfang giggled, not moving. "You've been warned." She said, disappearing.

* * *

**Author's Note: A Bloodfang warning is never good...**


End file.
